Mob Wars
by Roseerosep
Summary: Cat and Jade are best friends, after an unfortunate night they're forced by their parents to move halfway across the country to a mental hospital.


Mob Wars

Chapter one

Cat didn't look too good. Then Tony walked in, Tony Bladedaci. That boy has been around every bend in every town.  
"That boys a bad seed" I said shaking my head sadly. She just watched him cross the room to us, pull a squeaky metal chair out and sit down. She perked up noticeably and I knew then, there was no saving her, she was in too deep.  
"What do you want?" I spat at him.  
"Jade!" Cat hit me in the side lightly but I remained stone. "Don't be so rude."  
"Oh course, where are my manners?" I said through gritted teeth. "Tony, how nice of you to drop by."  
He just nodded once at me and then turned his body just ever so slightly, enough for me to notice, towards Cat. "Babe," I hadn't realised they'd given pet names. "How are you doing?"  
This guy screamed con-artist. I rolled my eyes towards Cat like we always did, to give her a knowing look, but she wasn't noticing his see-through act like I was. Cat blushed and looked and her twitching hands in her lap.  
"I'm good," she said looking up under her lashes.  
"That's good," he looked me up and down for a second. "Last night was..."  
Cat's eyes flicked at me too and it made me feel like I was missing some vital information that I clearly was never going to know, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to ask.  
"What about last night?" I asked innocently.  
"I wasn't talking to you." He snapped.  
"Don't worry, Jade." Cat patted my knee and gave me a look that said she'd tell me later.  
"My boys are waiting, Babe." He looked at me for a second again. "Let's get going."  
"Oh sure." Cat got up from the table, collecting her bag off the back of her seat.  
"We just got here Cat," I waved my hands. "You're seriously making me sit all alone in the diner while I wait for Andre to get off work?!"  
"He's just across the road Jade," she checked her phone. "Plus its 5:15, he'll be off in no time at all." She gave me her best convincing smile. I huffed and crossed my arms.  
"You owe me!" I called after her as Tony pulled her out the door with a ding. I watched her back disappear out the window and sent sensible thoughts her way, praying that she was making the right choices with that guy.  
"Hey Jade." I looked up to see my awkward next door neighbor Trina. She was balancing a tray full of dirty dishes. "Do you wanna order anything? Or I could bring you some water? Or?" Just to save her stuttering I put a hand up. "Water sounds nice." She smiled shyly and bustled away behind the counter.  
That girl didn't have good fashion sense, so in a way it was a good thing that the waitress's uniform at Dan's Diner was at least cute. That was thanks to the owner's daughter, Tori. She was a design student a year ahead of me and Cat, so of course the uniform turned out cute. Tori was the coolest person I knew.  
I looked out across the street at the electronic goods shop. I could just faintly see in the back of the shop a little brown braided head walking about. I had to laugh to my self because he looked so out of place in that white run shop. It was his first job and mum told me not to make fun of him, so I allowed myself to do it behind his back. Even the thought of my brother in that ridiculous pin striped shirt he had to wear made me chuckle. It frustrated me though, that even though he was two months younger than me he had a job before me. Maybe he was trying to prove to mum and dad that he was really going to work at being a part of our family. We adopted him when he was 12 and it had bee a rough first few years. I realised suddenly that he was taking dads words literally. He always said "working men are what make the world go round and im so proud to be part of that." Mum always nudged him when he said that, claiming that women were just as important.  
I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Trina was on her way back over.  
I shifted how I was sitting and sat expectantly waiting.  
"My Dad said you need to order something or leave. Or you could sit at the bar and order a milkshake to get him off your back. I know you're not bothering anyone but he said he needs the table clear." She rushed looking at her feet. Was I really that scary?  
"Well my brother will be here any second," I checked the clock above the door -5:25. "So tell Dan to keep his panties on."  
She just shuffled away and I glanced out the window trying to see if I could tell that Andre was leaving work. A few seconds later I heard a grunt and looked up to find Dan, the round, balding and greasy owner/cook, towering above my table.  
"Hey Dan," my voice flattered a little. "What's up?"  
"Jade," his voice was ruff from all the cigarettes he dragged on his breaks. "You know I don't mind you kids hanging about here, but when I tell you to do something, or my daughter does," he gestured to Trina standing behind him. My eyes widened in surprise. "You do it. Now get your butt on one of those stools up there or get out."  
I put my hands up defensively. "Sheesh!" I sighed getting up."Alright, alright. But I'm saving a seat for Andre."  
Dan just huffed and went back to the kitchen. Just to keep him happy and because I knew Andre would be here any second, I picked up a menu and started thinking about what I wanted.  
I couldn't believe Trina was Dan's daughter. I guess the fact that she had a job and was two years younger than me, 14, should have registered. Now that I thought about it, I really could see the resemblance. With a little giggle to myself I waved her over.  
"Can I get you something?" Trina asked taking out a notepad.  
"Yeah, ill have the chicken burger with green salad and Andre will have what he always does -steak with a side of wedges. Please and thank you." I gave her a kind smile as she took the menu off me. She half smiled back and for a miller second she looked pretty.  
Right on cue Andre slumped down on the stool next to me.  
"Why are we sitting here?" He asked taking a sip of my water.  
"Hi to you too." I said.  
"Hey." he replied.  
"We're sitting here because Dan needed a table clear."  
"Oh, that's cool." He sighed. "Have you ordered?"  
"Yeah, steak and chips, your usual."  
"Thanks"  
"Rough day?" I asked. He looked beat.  
"Yeah, well I guess I know now that you shouldn't play music the entire night when you have to get up early for work."  
I patted him on the back. He was always tired because of his music.  
"Where's Cat? Doesn't she normally eat with us on Saturday nights?" He asked looking around as if she'd gone the ladies.  
"She's off with that guy, Tony..." I grimaced at the thought of his leather jacket draped over her shoulders because she purposely didn't wear one.  
"Tony who?"  
"Bladedaci."  
"Him!? He's the worst guy ever!"  
"Try telling her that."  
"I will."  
I looked at him incredulously. He was going to have a sit down chat with Cat like he was her father. It kind of made sense, Cat didn't have a dad, but she did have a lot of male figures in her life. Like her older brother, Matt and now apparently Andre.  
"Okay then, Mr. Tough guy." I mocked his serious tone.  
"Tough enough to take Tony down." Our food was brought over and he started picking at the wedges disgusted. "What'd you get me these for, I always get hot chips."  
"They're healthier. And I don't want you picking a fight with him; Cat can look after herself apparently. Besides that's what her brothers for."  
"Well I'm sort of her brother." He sulked. "You guys call each other sisters, so."  
"I guess. Just promise me you won't kick up any trouble?" I pleaded. He was just starting to get on the right track; he didn't need another fight to set him back again. Especially after what happened the last time... I decided he needed reminding.  
"Do you wanna have to move schools again? Do you want another cracked rib? And moon boot to match?" I raised my eyebrows waiting for him to get the message.  
"I won't okay." He said looking at his plate. He brought one hand up to touch the left side of his chest; he was reliving the pain. "I promise."  
"Good." I mock punched his shoulder and then dug into my burger.

Chapter two

Later that night when I was tucking Robbie in because mum and dad were out on a date night, I decided to check on Andre and see if he was true to his word and hadn't snuck out to find Tony.  
I creped to the edge of his doorframe and peaked around slowly. He had his back to me, sitting at his desk, his laptop lit up, and his music rattling out of the speakers so I could just hear it and his head was nodding along to the bass beat.  
I left him, content in him being fully emerged in his happy place. He wouldn't be shifting from that second hand stool anytime soon.  
I worried for Cat and decided to see where she was, so I could sneak out. I got my phone out and texted her.

You- where r u? r u ok?  
Cat- ... im fine  
You- ok, where r u then?  
Cat- im out, don't come to my house  
You- that makes me think u r there  
Cat- well im not  
You- r u with tony still?  
Cat- maybe  
You- u r aren't u  
Cat- ok I am, happy?  
You- I just wanted to know u were ok  
Cat- like I said, im fine  
You- text me if u need me please  
Cat- I will

I couldn't help but worry still. I tried my hardest to get to sleep, however I tossed and turned playing out all kinds of scenarios Cat could get into. I got up a couple of times to get a drink of water and to check on Robbie. On my way back to bed I stopped by Andre's room, he was still up. I entered and padded over the dark wood floor boards to tap on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly to see who it was.  
"Oh, hey." He said rather loud because the music was still blaring in his ears.  
I motioned with a finger over my lips to be quiet and he cringed apologetically.  
"You should get some sleep." I suggested after lifting up a headphone so he'd hear me.  
"In a minute." He waved me off. I sighed and went back to bed.  
As I lay my head down I picked up my phone to check the time. It was 11:00 pm, mum and dad would be home soon. There was also a new text message. It was from Cat.

Cat- Jade r u up?

When had she sent that? I wondered. It said it was received 30mins ago. I cursed myself for not checking earlier and hurried to reply.

You- yeah wats wrong?

I sat up gripping the phone with both hands wishing for a reply to come quickly. It did.

Cat- it's tony, he flipped out. Can u come get me please  
You- of course where r u?  
Cat- im at the old cemetery off Chester Street  
You- im on my way  
Cat- please hurry  
You- I am. But why the hell r u at the cemetery?!  
Cat- ill explain when you get here

I threw on a pair of jeans and put a sweatshirt on over my pyjama top. I went down the stairs as fast and silently as I could. I slipped my key in the front door and slinked out into the night. I suddenly remembered Robbie had to be taken to the toilet about now. I huffed on the porch and went back inside. Bounding up the stairs two at a time I rushed into Andre's room and took his headphones off.  
"Hey!" He protested snatching them back. Then he took in what I was wearing and looked up at me confused.  
"I need you to take Robbie to the toilet right now please," I started pulled him up off the seat. "Come on, now. I have to go."  
"Okay, okay." He followed behind me stopping outside Robbie's room to call out to me as I rounded the banister. "Where are you going?"  
"Just shut my bedroom door so mum and dad don't see im not there okay. Ill be back in a couple of hours."  
Andre just nodded but I could tell he was worried about me.  
Back outside I swore under my breath. Mum and dad would notice the car was gone. Tapping my foot impatiently I thought of a new plan.  
I grabbed my bike from the side of the house. Cat and I always sat on each others handle bars while we road through town so I knew she wouldn't mind. It also meant I could make it to the cemetery quicker because I could cut through the new development lot. The fog was just starting to set in and my cheeks stung in the wind.  
When I entered under the wrought iron gates of the cemetery, I came to a halt. There were over 300 graves, I vaguely recalled from a dull field trip. Cat could be anywhere.

You- where r u? Im at the gates.

I scanned the darkness while I waited for a reply. Before I got one I heard a muffled sobbing noise not to far away. I dismounted my bike and went to investigate. As my eyes adjusted to the shadows I could faintly see an out line of someone leaning against a tree towards the middle. As I was about to call out I realised that Tony and his cohorts could still be there. I checked my phone but found no reply. I squinted at the figure in the distance trying to make out more shapes. A shadow peeled off another and stood in front of the person leaning against the tree. They were taller and bowed down to look the other in the face. The one against the tree covered their face as the other slammed them onto the tree with their hips.  
"Oi!" I yelled and began running towards them.  
I saw both their heads snap in my direction. The one that had pushed the other backed off a couple of steps. More bodies peeled away from the trees shadows.  
"Jade!?" I heard Cat's desperation.  
As I reached them and could make out faces I realised Cat was the one against the tree and Tony the one who had shoved her.  
"Jade!" She sighed and ran to hug me.  
I wrapped my arms around her but kept my eyes on the guys. Pure hatred in my eyes grilling them.  
"Let's go." I stated and began towing Cat away.  
"Where do you think you're taking her?" Tony hissed grabbing one of her wrists.  
"Home." I ripped his hand away. As we were walking back to my bike I tried to hurry without turning my back on them till I felt it was a safe distance. When I eventually did I heard rustling behind me. A slight tilt of my head towards them I could see they were chasing after us, their faces masked by the light. I began pulling Cat faster.  
"Did you bring the car?" She snuffled.  
"My bike."  
I felt her huff a little at the let down.  
"I don't mean to freak you out but we need to hurry." I said at the same time she tripped pulling both of us to the ground. I jumped to my feet hauling Cat after me half dragging her. It was no use, they'd caught up.  
"Girls..." Tony drawled hovering over us.  
Cat let another cry slip. They'd been drinking, Cat too, I realised the cause of her unhelpfulness and her need of my support. Also I could smell it in the air as the other guys laughed along with Tony. There were four others. We were totally out numbered.  
"Do you really have to leave?" He came and breathed in my face. "Why not stay a while and just hang out?"  
"You're party kind of sucks." I said. "No offence."  
"None taken." He held his hands up. "But seriously take a seat." He gestured to a nearby headstone.  
"No thanks." I said holding Cat and making a move to leave.  
"Who said you had an option?" He threw me towards the headstone; I stumbled and fell backwards hitting my head on it.  
Cat slumped down to the ground after losing my support. How much had she drunk? She never liked drinking even with her family, maybe they drugged her, I thought. I struggled to stand again, my head banging like I'd just walked into a room full of balloons wearing a pin suit. Sitting on the cold mossy ground I took a couple of deep breaths trying to focus.  
Tony was bent over Cat whispering in her ear. I saw her nod and dreaded to know what for. He looked at me, an evil half smile spread across his face. He hiked Cat's dress yup and yanked her underwear down. He lowered himself on top of her and started unzipping his pants. Faintly in the background I could hear the others laughing maliciously and a couple eyeing me up. Using all the energy I had I threw myself at Tony knocking him off her. Before he could react I desperately tried to pull Cat's underwear back up with out much success. He stood and kicked me in the ribs as I lay across her to cover her up. They cursed at me and someone even spat on Cat's leg. But thankfully their voices faded. I opened my tightly shut eyes and saw them walking towards the other end of the cemetery. I sprang up and put Cat's underwear on her, pulled her dress down and sat her up against the headstone. How was I going to get her to the bike and quickly before the guys returned? I remembered my dad had taught me how to carry someone over your shoulders; it was called a fireman's hold. I struggled with Cat and her limp muscles and her insistent sobbing for a few minutes but eventually got her in a good position. Walking back to the bike I took extra care not to trip, constantly scanning the ground for lose twigs. I placed her on the seat of the bike and began towing her to the police station up the road. Thank god it was close, I thought. I didn't want our parents to find out about this so I figured if I went there straight away it would be easier to hide.  
The florescent waiting room lights hurt mine and definitely Cat's eyes. Blinking profusely I left Cat in a hard plastic chair and went over to a fat blond woman sitting at reception. I told her what had happened and she said an officer would come and question us in a moment. I went and sat next to Cat to wait for them. I noticed she had bloody grazed knees and a cut on her elbow. I wondered when she had got them, had she tried to get away before I got there? I examined myself as well finding only small cuts on my palms and a stubbed toe because I chose to wear sandals. I rested my head against the plain white wall and shut my eyes for a moment. Curse Tony, I thought, and Dean and Freddie and Mikey and Danny. I glanced at Cat crying next to me and put and arm around her, she welcomed it by nuzzling into my side. I sighed looking down at her. I noticed she had bruises appearing on her wrists and legs. I was sure then that they had tried before I got there.

Chapter three

One of the perks of living in a small town, its easier to catch the bad guy. The down side, word travels quickly.  
When id asked the policeman to not tell our parents he said he had to because we were minors. So I managed to bargain with him using our ordeal as blackmail. He would tell them the next day. So he gave us a ride home, Cat stayed at mine because that's were her parent's thought she was anyway. We said nothing to each other the entire time. Andre came and let us in when I texted him, my parents had locked the door when they had returned home. He was thankfully immersed in what ever it was he was doing and went back to it with out glancing at us once. I towed Cat to the bathroom and took my time cleaning us both up while I tried to be as quiet as possible. I gave her a pair of my pyjamas and clean underwear. I threw the pair she had been wearing out, shoving them deep into the bottom of the trash can.  
"Those your sex undies are they?" I had asked when she flaunted them the day they were bought. We had laughed then.  
We lay close together in my single bed. Cat stared at me for a while. Her eyelids were getting very heavy.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered and wrapped her arms around me.  
"Me too." I replied.

When I woke in the morning it was because of a noise. I couldn't place it at first. A sort of squealing wail. Crying, I recognized the more I woke up and I stiffened checking Cat. Her face was smushed against my pale violet wall, dead to the world. Who was crying? What time was it? I rolled over and looked at my phone. It was 10:30. The officer said he would come at 10. I froze. They familiar sound of my mother crying floated up the stairs and under the crack of my door. I decided to prepare Cat. I shook her shoulder but she didn't respond. I shook harder. And she jolted up right.  
"What, what?" She asked rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. For a moment it was as though last night hadn't happened and she looked at me puzzled. Slowly but surely, I watched realisation hit her and weaken her expression. In the silence that followed she noticed the sobs rising to meet us. Her eyes grew wide as she looked to me for comfort.  
"It's okay." I rubbed her shoulder. "We can do this."  
"There are two people crying, listen." She said holding a finger up. I listened harder and found she was right. It was another woman.  
"I think it's my mum." She bit her lip.  
"Its 10:30, Cat." I told her. She knew what I meant instantly.  
I recognised Robbie's thumping steps coming up the stairs. There was a knock on my door.  
"Jade?" Came his timid voice right against the keyhole.  
"Yeah?" I knew he didn't have a question he was seeking permission to enter the forbidden threshold.  
He twisted the copper knob with both hands and sulked over to me. He climbed onto of the already crowded bed and sat in my lap.  
"Say hello to Cat, Robbie be polite." I poked his tummy getting one smile out of him.  
"Hello Cat." He looked at his hands in his lap.  
"Whats up?" I tried to act calm.  
"Mumma's crying and I don't know why." His huge blue eyes stared up at me.  
"Hmmmm..." Was all I could find to say. I looked to Cat for help.  
"What would make her cry?" Cat asked the both of us.  
"Well your Mumma's down there too," he answered. "They both are really sad looking."  
"Where's Andre?" I asked him.  
"He left early to go into school for his catch up."  
Crap, I thought. Andre wouldn't know till he got home then.  
"Have you tried asking them what's wrong?" Cat suggested. I was intrigued to see if they had lied to him or not.  
"Dad and your dad said they would tell me later." He sighed. "How long away is later?"  
"Should Cat and I go ask them?"  
"Yeah!" He smiled at me. "Then you can tell me." He seemed satisfied with us going in to try.  
"Okay then." I gave my best smile to him and tried to hold it to look at Cat for a second. "You go to your room and work on that awesome hut you were building yesterday, okay?"  
"Okay. And you can come see it when it's done. But not before its done cause that will ruin the surprise." He got up and bounded down the hall to his room.  
I glanced at Cat who had a new set of nerves setting in. That made two of us. She took my hand in hers and stood. I followed as she led the way downstairs. We made a united front together. We stepped into the lounge and confronted our parents.  
"Cat!" Her father gasped and reached to her for a hug. She involuntarily flinched away. He looked her up and down with an expression of betrayal. I noticed my mum cheered a little at the sight of me. They all stood around us gushing. It was rather awkward.  
"Please," I said. "Just take a seat." They backed off and returned to their original positions.  
"How much do you know?" Cat asked. We stood while they sat, our hands still joined.  
"The police man told us to join him and Jade's parents here. He told us you two were assaulted last night in the cemetery! Tell me it's not true please." Her mum clung onto the hope that it was just a horrible prank.  
"I wish I could. But he's right." Cat looked at her feet then. She felt she was disappointing them somehow.  
"What the hell were you doing in the cemetery anyway!?" My dad exclaimed.  
"Cat texted me saying she needed me, I went on my bike so you wouldn't notice." I mumbled in reply.  
"I can't believe this..." My mum had a handful of tissues and continued wiping loose tears.  
"Cat's a lot worse off then me mum, calm down." I thought it was a little ridiculous the size of her reaction.  
Cat looked at me strangely and I cringed realising id just scared her parents further.  
"Oh Cat!" Her mother cried. "What happened to your knees!?"  
"I fell down a couple of times that's all." Cat's voice started to shake. I could feel the lump in her throat as it mimicked mine.  
"What did those boys do to you?" He father asked trying to contain the anger in his face.  
"We don't wanna talk about it anymore." I answered for us both. Cat gave me a thankful look as we retreated back to my room.  
The tears that had been welling in my eyes spilled over at the sound of the door closing.  
"Oh Jade." Cat sighed when she saw. We hugged each other for a while.  
"What were you doing in the cemetery?" I asked now that the lump had gone away.  
"We met up with two of his friends there, Danny and Freddie." The two that had made a move on me, I remembered. "We ended up staying there."  
"What happened before I got there? Cat, I know they had come onto you before. Your legs were cut already."  
She took a deep breath. "They starting drinking, a lot. And I only had one I swear!"  
"I believe you."  
"They must have roofied me or something because I started feeling weird. Tony and I started making out and he kept pushing me to do more. That was when I texted you and I tried to run for the gates. I fell down hard, doing both my knees and elbow. They came after me and that was when the drugs kicked in properly and I couldn't be bothered fighting them. They passed me around... everyone was touching me where I didn't want to be touched. Tony pushed me against a tree and was about to... then you called out and..."  
"I'm caught up." I said patting her shoulder. She stared into her lap the entire time and I made her look at me. "Let's go get something to eat, okay?"  
"A distraction sounds nice." She half smiled.  
"Get dressed." I said getting up and doing that myself. She froze. I turned to see her fingering the dress she had worn last night.  
"You can wear something of mine." I said taking it off her. "Should we throw this out?"  
Cat shook her head and took it back, folded it and placed it to the side.  
We picked our outfits practically in silence. And when we were ready we left out the backdoor to avoid a scene. I left a note on my pillow. It would be a while till our parents would let us out of the house, so sneaking was necessary.

"Do you wanna go to school tomorrow?" Cat asked me as we ate at our usual table in Dan's Diner.

Chapter Four

Walking through the school hallway, it felt like everyone was watching. In my head they knew what had happened that night and they were staring at us. But in reality we weren't getting more glances then usual. I struggled to remind myself this, like trying to force the pin back into a grenade in the hope that it won't explode. Im not sure how long I could struggle internally like that, I was scared to think. But Cat's grenade went off first.  
We were sitting in English when through the small window in the door; I saw Tony pause and the smallest smile creep on his lips before he vanished. Out of the corner of my heavily make-uped eyes I glanced nervously at Cat. She was still. She wasn't breathing. She was frozen, staring straight ahead.  
"Cat," I whispered touching her hand lightly.  
Her face fell first. Then the rest followed. Her shoulders trembled at the memory he brought. I wrapped her in my arms as the tremors rocked her body and she wailed furiously. Everyone turned and stared. I started crying. The teacher said nothing. No one said anything. I slowly rose and towed her out of class.  
Once outside behind the gym her cries turned angry somehow.  
"That BASTARD!" She screamed and tore away from me. She kicked the vents next to us and ran back inside. I followed quickly after her wondering what had possessed her to react like this.  
She ran through the halls blind with rage, luckily there was no one about, and I followed confused and emotional. I just wanted a hug.  
She ripped open a random door to a class and threw herself in it, nearly knocking me over. She began screaming all kinds of profanities as she stormed about the room.  
"Where is he!?" She yelled over and over. I tried to catch her, she was a balloon untied and let go.  
The class was still and someone said "is she high?"  
"If its Tony you're after, he's not here. You of all people should know that." She stilled suddenly and whipped around to confront the speaker.  
It was Freddie. One of Tony's crew from that night.  
Cat didn't even hesitate and she lunged for him. Punching, pulling and scratching, I tried to get her off him with the help of the teacher. I heard a yelp from Cat. He'd finally caved and punched her in the shoulder. Dislocated, just like that.  
She ceased her flailing and returned to my embrace willingly.  
"Who hits a girl?" I spat at him over my shoulder on the way out.  
I rushed her to the nurse and sat with her in A and E. After she was fixed, a nice sling over her shoulder for a week, her mum had arrived and took us both home.  
I stayed at there house that night, on the request made by Cat.

The next morning we awoke to the sound of a van pulling up outside. Followed by a knock on the door. Curious as we were, stumbling and groggy eyed, we entered the foyer to investigate.  
Little did we know that our parents had been conspiring. Behind our backs or in front of our faces, I don't know.  
There stood two tall men all dressed in blue. Blue nurses scrubs.  
Cat's mum cried.  
Then my parents turned up. And my mum cried.  
"Look," my dad spoke shakily. "You girls have been through a lot... and we, none of us know how to help." His eyes shone with sadness. Stepping back he gripped his chin to stop it from shaking.  
It was Cat's dads turn. "It's only temporary. Just 6 months. No time at all."  
"Dad!" Cat cried covering her mouth.  
My brain stopped working then.  
"I haven't done anything!" I shouted suddenly and everyone jumped. "You've all gone completely mad! Just because im damaged goods now, huh? I've destroyed the perfect family image, so let's throw her away in the loony bin and FedEx the key to Amsterdam!" I threw my arms wildly about the room and one of the nurses mad a move to grab me, which I deflected.  
"No, no honey." Mum touched my arm gently but I shrugged her off. "We don't think you're a loony. We think a terrible thing has happened, which is only gonna get better with professional help."  
I turned away. I couldn't see. Didn't want to; look at the people who were deserting me. Us.  
Cat linked arms with me and pulled me back.  
"You can't force us to go." She stated with so much courage it surprised me.  
"Your only 17 baby," her dad said. "We are still in charge of your life."  
"Dad!" She cried again. "Mum..." turning to the mess in the corner, no support found.  
"You need to go." She sniffed. "You have to get past this."  
Tears spilled over Cat's cheeks, she bit down on her bottom lip so hard it bleed.  
"Come along." The taller black nurse began ushering us out the door.  
I tried to throw myself back through the door but the other blonde nurse grabbed me with so much strength it nearly winded me.  
"Don't I get to say good bye to any one?!" I screamed at my parents. I wanted them to feel bad for what they had done. "Not Andre?!" I screamed again while battling the nurse. "Not Robbie!?" I saw the last part sting in my mother's side like a horse kick, as she lent on dad for support.  
At that point the nurse picked me up throwing me over his shoulder as if I was just his sweater. I kicked and punch and thrashed about trying to free myself. Tears of rage streamed the wrong way up my face.  
This was the point I realised id gone mad.

Chapter Five

"My shoulder hurts..." Cat whined from the seat behind me.  
My arms rubbed against the harsh straps restricting me. Craning my neck as far as it could go; I could only see the seat next to her. I huffed violently back to facing the front, feeling the strap across my chest as I inhaled again.  
"Don't you think this is a little unnecessary?" I called to the nurses. There was a small blacked out window in front of me. The rest of the interior, from what I could see, was plain crème coloured  
"Oh come on!" I tried again. "I won't bite!"  
"Jade," Cat said patting my shoulder. "Please. You're only going to greet into more trouble."  
"Argh!" I threw my hands up unsuccessful from the wrist straps. "Im headed to the soft cell as it is, let's face it. Look at me."  
"You don't have to if you start acting normal again. Please Jade, I need you."  
"What about what I need?"  
"Don't you need me too?"  
I had to think about this. Did I need Cat? I didn't know at that point.


End file.
